The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
Integrated circuit packaging technologies are constantly being advanced to meet the demands for miniaturization of semiconductor packages and higher mounting reliability. In particular, improving efficiency of mounting processes and mechanical and electrical reliabilities after mounting has become an important goal for the semiconductor industry. Without proper treatment, excessive heat generation due to high power consumption during the operation of the semiconductor device may deteriorate reliability of a semiconductor package.